Uriel Diaz
Uriel Diaz is a supporting antagonist in season 4 of the Starz series Power. He is the leader of the Toros Locos gang and Julio Romano's former superior (as he was formerly a member) He was portrayed by Ian Paola. Biography Life of Crime Uriel is the Toros Locos gang leader and a associate of the Jimenez Cartel. While Julio was a member of Uriel's gang, James St. Patrick aka Ghost, offered the gang a deal and bought Julio his freedom and took him under his wing. Season 4 Uriel first appears when Cristobal has assistant nightclub manager and drug dealer Dre set up a meeting and Dre meets with the Toros Locos gang leader. Dre says Ghost's protection on Julio's life has expired the minute Ghost got out the drug game. Dre tells Julio to meet him at a warehouse where he is ambushed by two Toros Locos members and Uriel. Julio is disarmed and quickly realized that Dre has set him up. The gang pronounce the street code, "Blood In, Blood Out." Julio fights for his life and was able to kill two of Uriel's men, but Uriel stabs Julio repeatedly and removes Julio's "718" tattoo, which is part of the gang. Julio dies a few seconds later due to his injuries. Tommy Egan, one of Julio's superiors later finds out about Julio's death and confronts Uriel about it. Uriel frames one of his men and says he acted alone. Because of Uriel, Tommy kills the man, believing that he avenged Julio's death. Tommy then forces Uriel to set up a meeting with the Jimenez Cartel in order to make up for Julio's death. During the meeting Uriel becomes angry because of Tommy's demands but is silenced by Alicia Jimenez. Some time later Uriel, Cristobal, and Dre meet with the Jimenez to discuss plans for a new drug network with Dre as the boss. Cristobal and Uriel pledge their loyalty to Dre and the Jimenez agree to their plan. After Raina St. Patrick is murdered Ghost and Tommy believe the Jimenez are responsible. They first attack Uriel and Tommy kills two of his henchmen. Ghost and Tommy then torture Uriel for information. Uriel says he didn't do it and that the Jimenez don't kill kids. Ghost then asks Uriel if his ever killed anyone he knew and promises to spare his life if he confesses. Uriel then confesses to Julio's murder and that Dre set it up. A shocked Tommy tries to interrogate him but Ghost shoots Uriel in the head, finally avenging Julio's death. Ghost and Tommy later find the real killer. Legacy After Uriel's death a power vacuum is formed within the Toros Locos between Uriel's cousin Arturo Magdeleno and Uriel's second-in-command Lorenzo Salazar. Infighting within the Toros Locos occurs for Uriel's position. Uriel's boss Diego Jimenez orders Dre to fix this problem. Dre decides to support Uriel's cousin Arturo and have him take over Uriel's position because he is young and will be easy to control and won't try to mess with Dre. Dre and Cristobal intended to hire assassins to kill Lorenzo and then kill the assassins in order to make sure the hit isn’t traced back to them but 2-Bit foils the plan when he kills Lorenzo after spotting him on the street. Arturo later takes over Uriel's position due to Lorenzo's death. Murders committed by Uriel *'Julio Antonio Romano': Stabbed to death for leaving the Toros Locos gang. Murders connected to Uriel *'Framed Toros Locos Member': Shot in the head by Tommy after being told by Uriel that this guy was the one that killed Julio to save himself from Tommy finding out that he killed Julio. Trivia *Aside from being a drug dealer Uriel appeared to have also have been a mechanic as he is seen hanging out and working in an auto garage in some scenes. * Uriel's full name was revealed in S5E2. He was originally only known by his first name during his appearances in Season 4. Category:Power (Starz) Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Sadists